Return of Bri
by Bri2
Summary: Like the title says, i'm back and full of funnies, please r/r...wait...you better r/r or i will poke your eyes out with a rusty ice pick! so please r/r ^^;
1. Default Chapter

~ The Return of Bri.... ~  
  
Ahhh yes, you think i would be gone forever, didn't you? mwahahahahahaha, yeah right, anyways, i am back to reek havok on all of you!!! nahh, just came to make funnies again, and with my leave, i have come back new and improved, with a dark, sick and twisted sense of humor, mixed with sarcasm. :) enjoy...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
We find our heroes, sharing a mansion somewhere in the land of the RPG's, living next door to the wonderful CC cast. Bri has been nowhere to be seen for months..  
  
Meru: sheesh, everything is so dull now, i mean, Shana and Dart havn't died...yet...Rap's has been depressed and locked herself with albert..  
  
Albert: i'm right here...  
  
Meru: whoa, what happened to Rap's?  
  
Albert: um...i think she found happiness elsewhere..  
  
Meru: uh...yeah, get technical on me...you smart-ass  
  
Albert: ...  
  
Dart: *walks out from his bedroom* hehe...score!  
  
Lavitz: whoa! DUDE, AGAIN!? this is like...the first time this week!!!  
  
All: ....  
  
Dart: it is monday you dolt!...  
  
Suddenly the door handle jiggles...and the awake characters freeze..  
  
Albert: don't tell me it's her...  
  
???: GODDAMN DOOR! OPEN YOU TESTY FUCKER!!!  
  
Meru: it's a guy's voice...sooo it's...OMG!! *runs to door*  
  
???: open the door....please...  
  
Meru: *opens door* BRIIIII!!!!! *tackles Bri*  
  
Bri: oh good god...  
  
Meru: we missed you!!!!  
  
Dart: *glares around and runs into his bedroom, locking the door*  
  
Albert: Rap's is gone...  
  
Bri: i saw...i wish she was here..then it would be better *cries*  
  
Meru: awww...*hugs Bri*  
  
Bri: *walks to albert* gimme a hug...pweeeze?  
  
Albert: uhhh....  
  
Lavitz: *walks in* DUDE! it's like...that DUDE!  
  
Bri: ...  
  
Miranda: *walks in* boy lavitz, that was some good....holy Shit!!!  
  
Bri: GAH! it's you!...*throws a gerbil at miranda*  
  
Miranda: *dies*  
  
Bri: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
All: ...  
  
LLoyd: *walks in, rose walking with him, clinging to his arm*  
  
Rose: i love you lloyd! *starts making out with lloyd*  
  
Lloyd: mmmffmfmfmfmfmmmmmffmfmmfff...  
  
Meru: anyways, come on albert, give bri a hug!  
  
Bri: yeah! gimme a hug!...  
  
Albert: ...*backs off slowly*  
  
Bri: jeebus!!! don't do this to me!!!...  
  
Albert: um...fine...*hugs Bri*  
  
Bri: yeah, anyways...what's up peeps?  
  
Meru: nothing really, dart and shana, havn't died, and always..welll..you know..*wink wink*  
  
Bri: eww....they should fry *pushes a button on the wall*  
  
*shana and dart are heard screaming in pain, smoke starts seeping through the small gaps in the door*  
  
Meru: i wish i knew about that earlier...you don't know how many times i heard shana yell: "Who's the bitch!? Who's the bitch!?" 


	2. Chapter 2 - The Cookie Jar...

Chapter 2 - The Cookie Jar  
  
The cookies are gone! who took them? are dart and shana alive? Will Bri actually calm down? (i don't think so :P) Will the cookies be found hidden...in someone's gut? FIND OUT on this chapter of the return of bri!!!  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Time passes and it's about lunch time..  
  
Bri: *yawns* i want a cookie...let's see here...*walks to cookie jar* hmm...  
  
Bri opens the jar and gasps, his teeth grinding, he stomps on the ground, shaking the whole mansion  
  
Meru: *runs in* what's wrong?  
  
Bri: NO COOKIES!!!!!  
  
Meru: that's weird..i baked some before you came, and they have been there...  
  
Kongol is in the closet, eating the last cookie  
  
Kongol: MMM. COOKIE GOOD.  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen, everyone is there, well....except kongol, who is in the closet (ha how cliche..lol), shana and dart (who have been burned to death), and the loud-mouthed drunken whore known as mirranda (who was viciously mauled by a gerbil)  
  
Bri: *is crying* and..andd...i opened...the jar...and..they..the cookies were gone!!!! *cries on meru's shoulder*  
  
Meru: *rubs Bri's head* there, there bri bri, we will find the bastard who did it!  
  
Albert: well...who could it be? it wasn't bri..  
  
Meru: wasn't me  
  
Haschel: not me either.  
  
Bri: *sniffles* wasn't Albert  
  
Rose: not me..or lloyd...since we were..together..*giggles*  
  
Lloyd: *sweatdrop* down..woman..  
  
Lavitz: *drooling, snaps to attention* DUDE...  
  
Bri: anyways...the only one left is...  
  
All: KONGOL!  
  
Kongol: HOPE THEY DON'T FIND OUT IT WAS ME...  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Welll....r/r...as always...another chapter coming back! hehe, so will they find kongol!? 


End file.
